Beyblade: Otro Comienzo
by Dark Mare Dragon
Summary: Los Bladebreakers se vuelven a juntar para el cuarto torneo mundial, donde conoceran a nuevos rivales muy fuertes. TysonXHilary, KaiXJulia, RayXMariah, MaxXMariam.
1. Chapter 1

Otro Comienzo

Capítulo 1

Ah pasado un año desde que el campeón mundial de Beyblade, Tyson, haya derrotado a Brooklyn. El día ya había comenzado hace varias horas, ya que eran las 6 de la mañana, todo era tranquilo en el dojo Granger hasta que…

-¡Tyson!-grita desesperado un joven con gafas mientras que entraba en el cuarto del susodicho, a la vez que salta arriba de su cama para despertarlo.

-¡Kenny!-grita exaltado el joven de cabello azul-¡por qué me despiertas tan temprano, estaba soñando con el cuarto campeonato!-le regaña estando aun medio dormido.

-¡Pero el campeonato...!-dice desesperado Kenny, parecía que era algo de urgencia, pero es interrumpido por Tyson.

-Kenny-comienza a hablar-el campeonato es recién hasta dentro de 6 meses-dice mientras que se rasca la cabeza y comienza a bostezar-no hay de qué preocuparse- concluye de decir a la vez que ya se estaba preparando para seguir durmiendo.

-¡No Tyson, el Sr. Dickinson acaba de hablar en una conferencia por televisión!-le explica exaltado-¡dice que por algunos inconvenientes, el torneo dará comienzo dentro de un mes!

-¿¡Qué!?-exclama sorprendido a la vez que se levanta de un salto de su cama-¡pero los equipos no están armados!

-Te equivocas Tyson-le corrige el de anteojos- la mayoría de los equipos ya están formados, como los PPB Allstarz- comienza a contar enumerando con los dedos- Withe Tiger X, Batallon Barthez, Dinasta F, Saint Shields, Majestics, Justicia 5 y otros tres equipos los cuales no tengo información alguna-le explica al de cabello azul-sin mencionar el hecho de que Cyber, Zeo, Gordo, El Rey y la Reina y los Dark Bladers ya están casi preparados, nuestro equipo es el único que no se ah preparado aún.

-¿¡Qué!?¿¡Cómo es posible que estén listos tan rápido y quiénes son los equipos Cyber y Justicia 5!?

-Ellos siempre están listos, no como nosotros…-comenta un poco apenado- el equipo Cyber son Kane, Salima, Jim y Goki, sin mencionar que Justicia 5 son Garland, Brooklyn, Mystel, Crusher y Ming Ming.

-Diablos, Daichi ah regresado a su tierra natal y no volverá hasta recién el año entrante-maldice Tyson al recordar que Daichi se había ido- y Max, Ray y Kai han de estar en otros equipos…

-En eso te equivocas Tyson-dice una voz desde fuera de la habitación, aquella persona entra seguida de otros 2 más.

-¿Kai, Ray, Max?-dicen Tyson y Kenny a la vez, estaban sorprendidos de que ellos estén allí-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nos enteramos de que no tenias equipo, así que decidimos venir aquí para volver a formar los Bladebreakers-le explica Ray a ambos.

-Pero tu maestro… ¿te dio permiso?-pregunta Kenny algo preocupado.

-Sí, no me consideraran un traidor por volver a unirme con ustedes, además, los White Tiger X desean enfrentarse a mí en el torneo-concluye de decir el de ojos ámbar.

-Yo le pregunte a mi madre, y me permitió venir con ustedes-dice feliz el rubio- ¿y tú Kai?

-Yo vine porque se me dio la gana, no veo que sea necesario pedirle permiso a nadie- responde en un tono frio el bicolor.

-¡Genial!-Grita eufórico el de cabello azul- ¡Los Bladebreakers vuelven al juego!-exclama entusiasmado alzando su puño en señal de victoria, sin darse cuenta que dos personas los estaban observando desde afuera.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

-Jeje, al fin su nieto y los demás han vuelto a formar los Bladebreakers, ¿no le alegra señor?-dice una de las personas que los estaba observando.

-Asi es Sr. Dickenson-le responde el abuelo de Tyson.

Continuara.....


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que los Bladebreakers se reunieran, ellos comenzaron a ser sometidos a un cruel entrenamiento de Beyblade por parte de Hiro, asistido por Hilary. La razón de que fuese tan duro el entrenamiento es debido a las posibilidades de que los demás equipos se hubieran vuelto más fuertes y del hecho de que no sabían cuales podrían ser las habilidades de los 3 equipos misteriosos.

Mientras que los Bladebreakers estaban entrenando, Kenny se encontraba buscando información en su laptop, Dizzy, pero le fue difícil recopilar dicha información, por no decir que únicamente logro conseguir los nombres de dos de los equipos, las Bad Beautiful Girls y las Beautiful Girls of Blade, el tercero era un misterio.

Dejando de lado a Kenny, Hiro se encontraba exigiéndoles a los chicos que mejoren su lanzamiento, en especial a su hermano menor.

-¡Tyson, tu lanzamiento fue muy lento!-comienza a regañarle su hermano-¡bajaste 5 segundos desde tu enfrentamiento contra Brooklyn, mientras más tardes en lanzar tu Blade, más rotación perderá!-continua regañándole, hasta que se le ocurre algo- será mejor que comiences a lanzar como se debe, o le diré al Abuelo que haga su famosa salsa picante de 10 muertos-termina de decir mientras ve como la cara de Tyson comienza a ponerse blanca.

-¿¡La salsa del abuelo!?-grita asustado-¡Todo menos eso!-desesperado, recoge a Dragoon y lo carga en su lanzador, pero duro poco, ya que Tyson lo lanzo con tal velocidad, que al hacer contacto con la tierra, creo un agujero alrededor de él formando una nube de polvo, al despejarse, el Blade de Tyson seguía girando.

-Eso es a lo que yo llamo un lanzamiento- comenta alegre al ver que Tyson había logrado lanzar como se debe.

-Nunca vi a Tyson lanzar de esa manera-comenta algo sorprendido el rubio- y menos comportarse así por que alguien le dijera que iba a preparar comida.

-Lo que sucede es que el odia la salsa de nuestro abuelo-explica mientras que suelta una pequeña risa.

-Quien lo hubiera pensado-dice asombrada Hilary- nunca pensé que las palabras "Tyson" y "odia esta comida" en una misma oración-termina de decir casi riendo.

-Yo tampoco-continua Kenny- pero si nos esforzamos como lo hizo Tyson, ¡nadie podrá derrotarnos en el torneo!.

-Eso espero Kenny-dice algo pensativo Hiro-eso espero…

Ya han transcurrido dos semanas, y el torneo ya está a punto de comenzar. Luego de haber entrenado por un mes, los Bladebreaker se creían invencibles, pero pronto encontraran la horma de su zapato…

Continuara....


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era de día y los Bladebreakers acababan de levantarse, no se fijaron en el reloj pero por alguna razón sintieron que se les hacia tarde para llegar al torneo así que se vistieron y comenzaron a correr desesperados hacia el estadio. Al llegar no había nadie y se dieron cuenta que aun faltaban 2 horas para el torneo.

-¡Maldición!-dice enojado Tyson- y pensar que aún podría estar durmiendo.

-Bueno, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer-comienza a decir el rubio- ¿qué tal si paseamos por la ciudad y nos encontramos aquí en 2 horas?

-Excelente idea Max-dice el de ojos ámbar- además quería ir a otro lugar antes del torneo.

-De a cuerdo-dijo Kenny, a lo cual cada uno se fue por su lado.

Tyson se fue a buscar alguien con quien pelear, Hilary y Kenny lo siguieron, Max se fue a ver si había algo interesante que hacer, Ray se fue a entrenar a un gimnasio cercano y Kai solo se fue por su lado.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Tyson ya había buscado por todos lados y no encontró a nadie con quien poder beybatallar, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pelear contra Kenny, algo que duro muy poco, por no decir que le gano de un solo ataque.

-¡Si, gane!-dice victorioso Tyson.

-¿Podrías callarte Tyson?-dice la castaña-tu ya sabias que Kenny no tenia oportunidad alguna de ganar.

-Oye, gracias- dijo Kenny sarcástico y triste.

-¿Ves?, tú y tus comentarios lo hicieron sentir mal-dice molesto el cabello azul.

-¿Yo? Fueron tú y tu estúpido egocentrismo-le responde más molesta.

-¡Fuiste tú!-le replica enojado Tyson.

-¡No, fuiste tú!-le responde de la misma manera la castaña.

-¡Que no, fuiste tú, vieja bruja gorda!-le grita enojado el de cabello azul sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-Que… ¿¡Que has dicho!-Grita furiosa Hilary tras las palabras de Tyson.

-Ups-dice el de cabello azul al ver lo que provoco-¡más vale aquí corrió, que aquí quedo!-termina de decir mientras se echa a correr.

-¡Vuelve aquí Tyson!-le grita mientras que comienza a perseguirlo-¡no te podrás escapar de mi!

Tyson seguía corriendo a la vez que era perseguido por Hilary, Kenny intentaba seguirles el paso, aunque era algo difícil para él. El de cabello azul estaba tan concentrado en escapar de la castaña, que no se dio cuenta que un chico venia en dirección contraria a gran velocidad en su patineta, el cual tampoco se había percatado de Tyson, ya que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, por lo cual ambos terminaron chocando y que cayeran al suelo.

Hilary aprovecha para agarrar a Tyson del cuello para así comenzarlo a zarandear, a poco mas lo iba a estrangular, pero se percata del joven que estaba en el suelo y decide soltar a Tyson.

-Ouch, eso sí que dolió- dice el joven a la vez que se soba la cabeza, el seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Tyson ya pudiendo respirar se fija en el joven, al cual se le había caído un Beyblade del bolsillo tras haber chocado con él.

-Oye, te reto a una batalla-le reta Tyson a la vez que le ofrece la mano para levantarse, aquel chico acepta la mano de él y se levanta a la vez que asiente con la cabeza, ambos comienzan a prepararse, Hilary y Kenny se encontraban como espectadores.

-3…2…1... ¡Let it Rip!-dicen los dos una vez que lanzaron sus Blades, estos salieron de los lanzadores dispuestos a chocar con el otro.

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder, seguían chocando una y otra vez, hasta que ambos salen volando, a lo cual sus dueños los atrapan en el aire. Tyson estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que un chico al que él considera un novato pudiera empatar con el campeón mundial, era algo imposible para él.

-Al parecer empatamos-dice mientras que comienza a rascarse la cabeza, entonces se fija la hora en su reloj y ojos se abren completamente-¡Ah, se me hace tarde!-recoge su patineta a la vez que se va rápidamente en ella-¡buena batalla, nos vemos luego!-les grita desde lejos.

-Eso fue raro-dicen los tres a la vez que se les cae una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Max se encontraba caminando aburrido, pero se detiene al sentir que su estomago comenzaba a pedirle comida, ya que habían salido de la casa de Tyson muy rápido y no les había dado tiempo de desayunar siquiera, entonces logra ver un restaurante al otro lado de la calle.

-¡Qué bien, un restaurante, espero tengan fideos con mostaza!-grita feliz a la vez que se dirige corriendo hacia el restaurante, pero al cruzar la calle no logro percatarse del camión que se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde estaba él.

-¡Cuidado!-grita un joven a la vez que salta y logra salvar a Max de una muerte segura.

-Muchas gracias-dice el rubio alegre mientras que se levanta del suelo, al hacerlo se percata que Draciel se le había caído del bolsillo, así que lo recoge.

-Oye, ¿juegas Beyblade?-pregunta el joven, a lo cual Max afirma asintiendo con la cabeza-¿Qué te parece una batalla amistosa?

-De a cuerdo-el rubio acepta el reto, a lo cual ambos se preparan para lanzar sus Blades.

-3…2…1... ¡Let it Rip!-ambos Blades caen al suelo y rápidamente el Blade del joven desconocido comienza a atacar rápidamente el Draciel de Max, el se defendía bastante bien, pero en un momento este ataca y ambos Blades chocan, provocando que salgan volando y sean atrapados por sus dueños, lo cual significa un empate.

-Gran batalla-dice algo alegre dándole la mano a Max, este acepta el saludo dándole la mano también-bueno, ya me tengo que ir-termina de despedirse mientras se aleja.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Ray ya había entrenado lo suficiente, por lo que decidió salir del gimnasio y al hacerlo vio a mucha gente asustada ya que un chico aparentemente iba a saltar desde un edificio de 50 metros. Cuando el joven se lanzo, el de ojos ámbar comenzó a saltar entre los autos y las paredes para así rescatar al joven, lo cual logro y lo dejo en el suelo. Al hacerlo, en vez de recibir un agradecimiento, lo único que recibió fue una cara de enojo.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunta confundido el pelinegro-¡si te acabo de salvar la vida!

-¿¡Salvarme!-pregunta histérico-¡lo que hiciste fue arruinar mi salto en bonji!- dijo mostrando la soga elástica que tenia atada a los pies la cual comienza a desatársela, al soltarla, esta sube rápidamente- ¡maldito estúpido!

-¡A mí nadie me insulta!-le responde ya enojado-¿¡y yo como iba a saber! ¡Cualquiera pensaría que te ibas a matar!

-¡No me importa lo que digas, pero solo conozco una forma de arreglar esto!-le dice enojado a la vez que busca algo en su bolsillo-¡te desafío a una batalla!-termina de retarle mientras saca su Blade y se lo enseña- a menos que tengas miedo.

-¡No te tengo miedo ni a ti, ni a nadie!-le responde a la vez que se prepara para lanzar a Driger.

-3…2…1... ¡Let it Rip!-Al igual que en las otras dos batallas, ambos Blades comienzan a chocar uno contra otro, eran ataques muy rápido por parte de ambos, hasta que en un rápido impacto entre ambos provocó que los Blades salgan volando por la velocidad en que iban, a lo cual sus dueños logran atraparlos con sus manos.

-Esto no resolvió nada-dice algo decepcionado el joven-aunque me divertí, perdón por el insulto-dice algo apenado.

-No, el que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo-le dice de la misma manera el pelinegro- debí haber observado mejor antes de hacerme el héroe.

-Bueno, no importa-dice mientras que se acercaba un helicóptero el cual deja caer una escalera - me tengo que ir, adiós-termino de decir mientras que se colgaba de la escalera del helicóptero, el cual comenzaba a elevarse hasta alejarse por completo.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Kai se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, pero al abrirse una puerta del local de ropa se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba.

-Julia-dice el bicolor sin emoción alguna.

-Miren con quien me vengo a encontrar-dice sarcásticamente-Kai, la Dinastía F acabara con tu equipo…-deja de hablar al darse cuenta que el bicolor ya no estaba frente a ella, sino que se había ido al parque más cercano ya que el ruido de Blades chocando le llamo la atención- ¡Oye, como te atreves a ignorarme así como si nada!.

Julia ya estaba cabreada por el hecho de que Kai la haya ignorado por completo, así que decide seguirlo, al llegar donde el bicolor, se logro ver a un chico y una chica.

-¡Quiero la revancha!-le exige la joven, a lo cual el chico solo suspira, ambos lanzan sus Blades, pero la batalla fue muy corta, solo basto con una envestida del Blade del chico para dejar fuera de combate al Blade de la joven, la cual enojada se fue del lugar, esto le presento algo de curiosidad a Kai.

-Oye tu-le dice fríamente al joven que acababa de ganar- te reto a una batalla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Kai?-pregunta algo sorprendida- es obvio que ese novato no tiene oportunidad contra…-se detiene, ya que nuevamente el bicolor estaba ignorándola-¿¡Acaso estoy pintada o soy transparente para que me ignores!

-Acepto-le responde el chico mientras que ambos se preparan para lanzar sus Blades.

-3…2…1... ¡Let it Rip!-ambos Blades comienzan a chocar rápidamente, la velocidad en que se atacaban era demasiada, pero en un impacto por parte del Blade del bicolor provoca que ambos salgan disparados, siendo atrapados por ellos.

-Jeje, me divertí mucho, Au Revoir-se despide en francés el joven mientras comienza a caminar y hace un gesto de despedida con su mano.

La más sorprendida fue Julia, al no poder creer que Kai haya empatado con un novato.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Los Bladebreaker ya se habían reunido, ya que las 2 horas habían pasado y estaban listos para competir en el torneo, el cual ya estaba por comenzar. El estadio estaba repleto de espectadores, tantas cámaras y gritos los cuales dejarían ciego y/o sordo a cualquiera.

-El torneo está a punto de dar inicio-comienza a decir DJ Jazzman- pero antes, unas palabras del hombre que hizo todo esto posible, el director de la BBA, el Sr. Stanley Dickinson, un aplauso por favor-dice a la vez que todos comienzan a aplaudir.

-Muchas gracias DJ, y gracias público por venir a este gran espectáculo- comienza a agradecer el Sr. Dickinson a través del micrófono, el cual le había cedido DJ- bueno, sin más retrasos, la BBA ah decidido agregar una nueva regla este año-comienza a explicar- las preliminares entre los 16 equipos constara de 3 encuentros, si un equipo logra ganar 2 de 3, lograra pasar a la siguiente ronda, eso es todo y buena suerte-dice retirándose a la vez que le entrega el micrófono a DJ.

-¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, y ahora es el momento de presentar a los equipos!-comienza a decir DJ Jazzman-nuestro primer equipo es aquel que gano dos campeonatos mundiales anteriores y que el año pasado se dividió, ¡los Bladebreakers con su capitán, Tyson Granger, el campeón mundial desde hace ya tres años!

Tras decir eso los Bladebreaker salían de sus vestidores, a lo cual el público comenzó a aplaudir y gritar, ellos comenzaron a saludar a los espectadores y se fueron a sentar en su lugar correspondiente, DJ comenzó a presentar a los demás equipos hasta llegar a los 3 últimos que aún no habían salido.

-Ahora les presentare a tres nuevos equipos, que de seguro llegaran lejos, uno de ellos son… ¡las Bad Beautiful Girls, con su líder Haruhi Hayami!-por la salida de los vestidores se vio salir a 4 chicas que no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a sentarse en sus lugares-y ahora…¡las Beautifull Girls of Blade, lideradas por Akari Saenz!-nuevamente salieron 4 chicas, las cuales no dijeron nada y se fueron a sentarse en sus lugares, los cuales estaban cerca del Batallón Barthez- y por último, pero no menos importante… ¡los Thypoon Blade X, liderados por Kyosuke Kamiya!-pero esta vez no salió nadie de los vestidores.

-Eh dicho, ¡Los Thypoon Blade X!-nuevamente no paso nada, solo un hombre el cual se dirigió rápidamente hacia DJ y le susurro algo al oído, a lo cual el comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, una vez él le termino de explicarle se hizo el silencio por unos segundos…-¡Como que aun no han llegado!-grita exaltado DJ, provocando que el hombre se asuste un poco- bueno, ya puedes irte- le dice al hombre el cual asiente y se va, ya mirando al publico-Querido público, me acaban de decir que los Thypoon Blade X aun no han llegado pero…-es interrumpido al escuchar un fuerte estruendo.

La puerta que se encontraba a disposición del público se había abierto repentinamente, de ella salió un joven en su patineta el cual se subió a los barandales y comenzó a deslizarse sobre ella, luego de ello comenzó a hacer equilibrio sobre su patineta, pero al ver que los de seguridad se dirigían hacia el rápidamente salta con su patineta hacia donde se encontraba DJ, al mismo tiempo que hacia giros de más de 360° en el aire. Al llegar junto a DJ pisa su patineta y hace que salte a sus manos.

-Jeje, por poco y llego tarde…-pero no logra terminar ya que los de seguridad ya se le habían tirado en sima y lo tenían bien agarrado-¡Hey, que hacen, suéltenme!

Tyson se sorprende, aquel joven era con el que había empatado hacia unas horas antes.

-¿Tu eres integrante de los Thypoon Blade X?-pregunta algo dudoso DJ, a lo cual el joven asiente con la cabeza-¿por esa casualidad tu eres Kyosuke Kamiya?-nuevamente el joven asiente, a lo cual DJ suspira y les hace un gesto a los guardias para que lo suelten y se vallan, cosa que hicieron.

-Jeje, por poco y pensé que no llegaba-dice algo apenado mientras que se rascaba la cabeza- es que me olvide de traer esto- dice mientras que le muestra su espalda, en la cual tenía colgado un extintor- y al escuchar el nombre de nuestro equipo no tuve otra opción que entrar a la fuerza, ya que los gorilas no me dejaban entrar…

-Pero… ¿dónde está el resto de tu equipo y porque traes un extintor el estadio?-pregunta extrañado DJ.

-Emm, en ese orden-comienza a explicarle Kyosuke-en primer lugar, les gusta hacer entradas mucho más dramáticas que la mía-dice mientras que se rasca la nuca y le sale una gotita de sudor en la cabeza-y en segundo, todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo-termina de decir mientras suelta una pequeña risita sin quitar su mano detrás de su nuca, al mismo tiempo que todos los presentes se caen al estilo anime.

-Bueno-comienza a hablar DJ mientras se levanta- mientras esperamos al resto de los Typhoon Blade X, veremos el primer combate… Las Beautiful Girls of Blade Vs los White Tiger X.

Continuara...


End file.
